


Quiescent

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [333]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony struggles to get back to the human dimension.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/30/2000 for the word [quiescent](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/03/30/quiescent).
> 
> quiescent  
> Being in a state of repose; at rest; still; inactive.
> 
> This is for jane_x80. 
> 
> This all started when jane_x80 commented on my [Homemade Bells](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8830612) story.
> 
>  **jane_x80:** Awww I'm sure Tony will figure out a way to hang one of those bells on Gibbs to stop him from sneaking up on him ;)  
>  **cutsycat:** Lol. I don't know. I'm not sure Gibbs would let him get away with that.  
>  **jane_x80:** LOL but Tony would have fun in his attempts to put a bell on Gibbs! :D  
>  **cutsycat:** He probably would. Now I'm having images of a kitten Tony with a string in his mouth and a bell attached to the string, but not in his mouth climbing on Gibbs and trying to sneak the bell on Gibbs somewhere that it would stay. lol.
> 
> And that is what has led to this series. This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556), [Frisson](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8936137), [Tchotchke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8950132), [Brio](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9114082), [Hobson's choice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9158689), [Comport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9190058), [Truculent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9250709), [Lugubrious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9314462), [Obviate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9374597), [Impugn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9422147), and [Collude](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9499403).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Well who knows what will happen now. Not I.

# 

Quiescent

Tony was out of practice in regards to moving between the Cat Dimension and the Human Dimension. He had had no choice when he returned this time and the last time he’d purposefully moved between dimensions had been many, many years ago. Unfortunately, it wasn’t like riding a bike. 

Draping himself against the wall and dropping into a quiescent state, Tony stretched his senses out to listen for any footsteps as he tried to figure out how to return to the human dimension. He focused on the feeling inside him that he’d labeled as Gibbs. Just as he was reaching for it and his body started to fade from the Cat Dimension, he heard someone call out, “King Anthony! No!”

Penny, a bluish gray cat, stared as King Anthony slowly vanished in front of her. Thinking quickly, she activated the royal guard ability to force any member of the royal family into their kitten form. It wasn’t really true that it could force any member of the royal family. The royal family could stop the change from happening after enough training. However, since King Anthony had spent his time living in the human dimension and in human form, he’d never trained in some of those skills that one who spent their lives being guarded by the royal guards learned.

As such while he successfully made it to the human dimension, he appeared in his kitten form rather than his human form like he had intended to. Tony cursed which came out sounding like a bunch of yowling in his current kitten form. Looking around, he quieted down when he realized he recognized the area he was in. This was Gibbs' basement. 

Slinking into a corner, Tony listened to see if Gibbs had heard him and would come running. He didn’t see Gibbs anywhere in his basement. When no sign of Gibbs appeared after a few minutes, Tony assumed that Gibbs was not home. Nosing his way through Gibbs' basement and then up to the living room, Tony moved into an area with plenty of room for him to transform into human form.

He had gotten used to changing between his human form, kitten form, and his true form as he needed to spend some time in each or they would activate on their own at an unexpected time and he couldn’t allow them to activate while he was surrounded by humans. Expecting to be able to transition easily, Tony meowed loudly when nothing happened. He tried again, jumping against the wall in frustration and letting his displeasure be known through a repetitive hissing when it still failed.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
